A Fight Within Myself
by the-desolent-one
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya go to the Hidden Mist Village on a mission to stop an organzation from murdering the sick Mizukage. They are also going to try to prevent a full scale war between the Mist and the Cloud villages. R&R please no flames


A Fight Within My Self

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

"These are very troubling times Jiraiya. It's hard to get a good job done with most of our Jonin going on important missions to make money for reconstruction. I would never have thought that Orochimaru's attack would set us back this much!" Said Tsunade

"I was looking through the mission list and there were some that caught my eye. You should consider getting a good squad of Jonin to get these done. There are three of them. I don't want to tell you how to run the village but I would suggest making a request that the next Chunnin exams be held here again. Use the disturbance to reinforce your demand. That should bring big crowds and boost our economy. And as for my last request, I ask that you allow me to go on one of the three missions. It does not give any more information but then to go to the hidden mist and there was a Huge pay for it. I can complete it during my training with Naruto." Said Jiraiya

"You would risk taking Naruto on an S-class mission? I thought you would take care of your pupils better. Anyway, I need you to see this." She stood up from her desk and pulled a scroll from her shelf. She opened it to a certain section and handed it to Jiraiya. "This is a list made by every Feudal Lord and Kage. It holds every alliance treaty, peace treaty, and Decree's and Laws of every Village and country. I think that a treaty between the Lightning Country and the Water country. "The Feudal Lord of the Lightning Country is Stepping down soon. His son is going to be taking his spot as the Lord. The thing that troubles is that his son is pushing for a war Because there was a battle that the Lightning had with the Water country in which the lightning was defeated and the Lord Gave up fighting for the islands that they so desperately needed to the Water country. As you know the Water country took this opportunity and created the mist village. Since they will start a war the water country will count on their village. Knowing this the Lightning will call on their village. IF things go bad the mist will call on their alliance treaty with us. And in order to uphold the alliance, we need to be able to defend attacks from the Cloud village. And if we do that are treaty will break and we start war with the cloud village. After that the cloud village will call on the stone village for help and the sand will help us. So take out the countries armies and we have ourselves the 4th great ninja war. We can't afford a war right now. What we need to do is get rid of the Feudal Lords son."

" An assassination like that wouldn't be easy. If anything goes wrong and they see so much of a trace to the leaf village, we'll be screwed badly. Matter of fact; let me take care of that. Think everything through, I will send you a toad with info from the mission then decide if he's to dangerous to let live. Meanwhile, I'm going to make us a new Hokage." Said Jiraiya.

"You believe that much that Naruto will make it huh?" Asked Tsunade

"Yes I do." And with that, Jiraiya stepped out the door. "Oh before I go, I thought I'd let you know before I go on the mission I'll be heading to the mountain to speak with the toad sages." And he left.

It was the next morning and majority of the rookie nine were at the East gate to say their goodbyes to Naruto.

"Hey guys! You all came to see me? Lets see Kiba, Shino, Ino…. Where the hell are Neji and Shikamaru? Asked Naruto.

"They're on missions right now, but they do send their regards." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey Kakashi sensei! You came to see me too! Exclaimed Naruto

"Apparently I no longer have any genin students anymore. With the exception of one, I'm proud all my students are being by a Sannin." Said Kakashi

Naruto and Sakura put their heads down. All the genin were lined up to say goodbye to Naruto. After departing, the genin went to training.

"Hey pervy sage, what are you going to teach me first? Am I gonna learn a new jutsu?

"Once we get to the temple by the grand bridge, we'll start. I think I'm gonna teach you a jutsu your really gonna like."

"Like what? Asked Naruto.

"A great student of mine once a Hokage, was able to perfect a type of jutsu I couldn't control. You'll never see me use it because I stopped practicing it. I thought you may be able to use it because you have a large chakra store."

"What kind of jutsu!!"

'It's a space/matter jutsu. You basically break down a solid object to its smallest for then restore it quickly in a different area. Since it's the size of an atom, it can pass through almost anything. So that would allow you to move behind your enemy so fast they wouldn't know you're their until its too late." Explained Jiraiya

"Oh man how cool is that! I'm going to definitely become Hokage with something as strong as that in my arsenal!

Naruto was running back and forth flailing his arms up in the air. When they arrived at the temple they settled for having dinner. After eating the two nin went to bed.

The next day Naruto and Jiraiya were packing up to leave.

"Naruto, I want you to take this pebble and charge chakra in your hand. I want you to try and make a piece of the pebble break of the rest understand? Said Jiraiya.

"What do I do after that? Asked Naruto

"Trust me, you won't be finishing that phase for a while."

Jiraiya took a seat by a tree and pulled his hair down to his face and took a nap.

"So we packed for nothing? I wonder if its even possible to learn with him as a teacher? Said Naruto

Naruto charged chakra into his hand for about three hours until Jiraiya awoke.

"Hey Naruto, did you get it done yet?"

"NO!! All you told me to do is to charge chakra into my hand you idiot!"

"Ok, now for the next part. Mold the chakra into the exact same shape as the rock. Now I want you to make your chakra move while maintaining it's shape, but instead of spinning like rasengan, I want you to make it move up and down."

Naruto continued doing it for about ten minutes. Jiraiya was drawing a seal on the floor with ink.

"Stand here Naruto. Then put the rock down anywhere within the seal. Do the hand signs as if you were summoning but add a horse, tiger, and a snake at the end."

After doing the signs the seal began to glow and a strange aura blurred the rock for a moment.

"Now Naruto, discharge your chakra."

Naruto did as he was told and the rock completely vanished.

"Holy crap how did I do that!"

"What happened is that you were able to concentrate enough to break the rock to microscopic pieces. Its so small it can pass though the simplest crack in a wall. The perfect infiltration and combat jutsu, the jutsu of the Fourth!" Exclaimed Jiraiya. "The only thing you need now is to be able to reverse it. So then you can really move yourself to any location you want. I truly believe that you can do it Naruto, so give it your all. Now all I need is o draw the seal on your back and make it permanent." Said Jiraiya.

They spent the rest of the day getting Narutos seal ready. Naruto was up and walking about ten minutes after the seal was done.

"So pervy sage, how am I supposed to bring the rock back when it's gone?"

"That's what the seal on your back is for. While one seal makes an object break down, the other seal makes the broken object build itself back up."

"So how does it help me in battle again?

"Lets say you throw a kunai at someone, and they throw one to block it. You can quickly decompose your kunai so his goes through it, then make it re-appear right on target." Jiraiya explained.

"Cool! Can we try it right now?"

"Sure we can try it whenever we want. I've no plan in doing anything until you learn at least something first. So lets get going with this…what the hell!"

Five shuriken came from a bush directly towards Naruto! Jiraiya blocked all the three of them by simply by using a hand kunai of his own. He stayed in front of Naruto and then used the dark swamp to hold down anything behind the bushes.

"Who the hell are you and why are you trying to kill me!" Yelled Naruto

"Wait Naruto. Let me check it out."

Jiraiya walked up and tore the bushes off the ground to show them. There was only one ninja who's body looked burned to a cinder. The only thing that remained was the medal from his headband with the village emblem melted. From what it looked like, it was that of a cloud ninja. Jiraiya and Naruto left the temple that day, as it was no longer safe. They headed for the town of Sakai, where they would cross the border to the Land of Waves.

Will be working on this one unlike my other stories which more or less were bad. chapter 2 on the way.


End file.
